Lamb on the Altar
by Sky-Pirate-Tat
Summary: Taking revenge for the one you love is never easy. Especially if the murderer is someone you know all too well. Someone who resides in the dark pits of your soul.RxS


_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the "Kingdom Hearts" universe or its characters. I am not making a profit from writing this. I am writing this fanfiction to express my love for the game and its characters, and to further my writing abilities._

OoOOoOOoOOo

Lamb on the Altar

By Tat Claire Kokoro

oOOoOOoOOo

_/ I can't protect you without holding a sword_

_I can't embrace you while holding a sword/_

_-_Bleach Manga #4

The lighting clashed against the stained glass window and rattled the earth. In the faint candle light, two figures were seen at the altar. The first figure was laid across an altar while the other figure tended to his limp form. The second person brushed back a strand of silvery ocean blue hair (that came a little past his shoulders), watching the boy on the altar take his last breaths. He ran a pale hand through the brunette's tresses, moving down to his eyes, to his cheek, and stopped at the crescent of his lips. The brunette's last breath escaped him, satisfying the one brooding over him.

Hurried steps against the wooden floor interrupted the silver haired one. "He's dead, Riku."

"Don't say it like it's my fault- I'm not the murderer." Riku glared at him with hate, his sword already drawn out to take revenge.

The person's back was still turned to Riku, staring hypnotically at the brunette. "You failed to protect Sora from me . . . therefore it's _your_ fault."

In a fit of rage, Riku sped towards this murderer and swung his sword at him. The attack was dodged, and instead of hitting the killer, Riku had accidentally made a blow at Sora's body. He looked at Sora's body helplessly; his sword was snug tight in the innocent's gut. The taste of copper filled the air, mingling with the clouds of incense. Tears were about to spring from Riku's eyes, but he forced them back-he couldn't show weakness in front of this person.

The wicked eyed figure snorted with laughter. "He liked to cry your name out. His screams were like an angel's. . ." He crept toward Riku and rested his hands on Riku's shoulders. "Isn't out angel just beautiful . . . like a little lamb, offered on the altar?" The words hissed through Riku's ears and stabbed his conscious.

Riku pushed him away, causing the person to stumble back. His body unraveled down the marble steps, and he lay there with his demonic mirrored eyes and watched Riku mourn.

With shaking hands, Riku pulled his sword from Sora's limp form. He wiped the blood off his sword with the front of his shirt, disgusted. He walked towards the murderer- the sinner, and raised his sword, ready to make the final cut. He thrust the blade through the person's heart, and then drew it out. No blood had risen from the body and he didn't even flinch at the pinch of the sword. He had simply laid there, letting down his defenses, soaking up the pain he was able to feel. "You can only kill yourself." He muttered. "There is no other way to kill the black pits of your soul."

Riku gripped at his weapon and stabbed at the person's body again. Over and over. Despite the slashes, the cuts and kisses his sword gave the person though, he remained intact and smiling.

A deep silence filled the void. Riku's eyes met with the translucent eyed boy's and sighed. Riku nodded to himself, finally realizing his crimes. He turned away from the boy, pointing the tip of the blade over his chest. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, ready to embrace his pain and before he could have second thoughts, thrust the tainted sword through his body. He coughed, blood drizzling from the corner of his lip and pouring from his chest. With drunken steps he walked towards the altar and laid down next to Sora, wrapping his arms around the dead boy and praying for forgiveness. He looked at the person again, and then closed his eyes.

The last rumblings of the storm faded, and the silver haired one burst aflame-leaving behind the ashes of his existence.

OoOOoOOoOOo

_Author's Notes: _After reading this my beta, Tyy asked me if I had something against Sora since something bad always happens to him in my fics. I giggled and said "no. Sora is actually one of my favorites. He just happens to get mistreated." Unos, this was an idea that had been plaguing me for some time until I finally just wrote it in like. . . a day. I hope it wasn't confusing to other but in case it was. . .

In case you didn't understand the fic here's a short summary of what happened: _Riku was confronting himself. Riku was actually the one who killed Sora but Riku denyed it thus creating this split personality which expressed his guilt/dark side. That's all I'm giving you so re read again and see if it makes sense now. If not. . .I tried._

Please review. Compliments and Constructive Criticism are like cookies to me.


End file.
